Saburo Kita
Background Born in the Land of Honey to farmers, Saburo Kita had a difficult early life as his family was in poverty due to a debt caused from a loan they needed to replace what they had lost in a storm that had destroyed their shed. Unable to pay the debt in time, the interest continued to grow until it was unreasonable to ask them to pay it, forcing the Kita family to give free food to their debtor on a regular basis as a small means of paying it off. Kita was also forced to assist their debtor to help pay off the loan. Appearance Coming soon. Personality Coming soon. Abilities Chakra & Stamina Having been born into a long line of farmers, Saburo possessed above average stamina before he started training at the Fire Temple which was further increased over the years he helped his father in the fields and his family's debtor with manual labor. However, his stamina dramatically increased during his training at the Fire Temple but still fell short of exceptional, even at the peak of his physical abilities. His chakra on the other hand was below average when starting at the Fire Temple because of lineage and only managed to reach average heights for a Jonin at the peak of his physical abilities. Likewise, Saburo's chakra control was fairly average for someone of Jonin rank though it was as bad as Naruto's during the beginning of Shonen Jump as his family never needed chakra to survive. Health Coming soon. Speed Coming soon. Strength Because he comes from a long line of farmers and the work he did for both his father and his family's debtor, Saburo's physical strength was about average for a Jonin before even starting his training at the Fire Temple which increased his strength to be far above that of an ordinary Jonin's however, while impressive, his strength was not exceptional. After leaving the Fire Temple, Saburo allowed his strength to decrease and has since maintained to somewhere in-between where it was before joining the temple and it's peak during his time with the temple in favor of spending that time progressing in his spiritual journey and continuing his experiments with countering Genjutsu. Taijutsu Coming soon. Genjutsu Having been taught how to fight at the Fire Temple, Saburo never learned how to perform Genjutsu or any philosophy behind why a shinobi should use it and as such, considered it be a cowardly way of fighting so he never learned how to use it once he left the temple. While he never learned how to use it, Saburo did learn how to dispel it and would later experiment with ways to prevent Genjutsu from working on him or anyone he wished with the help of a few friends once he left the temple. Ninjutsu Coming soon. Bukijutsu Having been taught how to fight at the Fire Temple, Saburo never learned how to wield a weapon like a normal shinobi would and as such, not only lacked the training to use them but appreciation for them that other ninja would develop. Due to this, Saburo never came to own ninja tools once he left the temple and is as such incapable of wielding them properly. Intelligence Coming soon. Trivia •Saburo was invented to progress over a long period of time in role plays to eventually get the unique Enlightened Sage Mode.